A typical computer will have one or more ports. These ports can include contact structures (e.g., male or female structures that include electrical contacts) that can be used, among other things, to connect to auxiliary devices, to provide power to auxiliary devices, to transfer data to and from the computer, and to connect to a network. Some ports may even support multiple functions (e.g., transfer data to and from an auxiliary device while also charging the auxiliary device). Recently, multi-use ports have been developed that can transfer large amounts of data at increasingly high speeds and also provide charging capabilities. This increased speed can result in increased signal noise and signal degradation as the data moves from a particular multi-use port to an internal component of the computer to be processed. Even as these ports are being developed, internal computer components and casings in which the computer components are held are becoming more compact. This can lead to stacking of internal components and ports in order to meet space requirements. Such stacking can increase signal noise picked up by adjacent components and can also add additional costs for assembly.